


Thankless Work

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Teasing, dunno where this came from but tamakis a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You wanna cum so bad but don’t wanna do none of the work,” Yamato jeers.“Idooon’t, can y—please just—”





	Thankless Work

Tamaki’s hair sticks and glues to his face, to the bed and to the side of his gaping mouth. The thundering through his core cleaves him straight down the middle. His body, the craven thing Yama-san has made of it, arches with an unanticipated kind of hunger—slave to chasing the sensation, giving in to the scratched itch with no less poise than a dog bouncing its leg all splayed (current posture accurate though notwithstanding.) The point being: Tamaki has wriggled the sheets halfway off the bed.

The bunched up corner of the bed sheet bundles at Yamato’s knee. He chuckles at the shamelessness of it all: the manner in which Tamaki’s two shins, butterfly wings that they’ve become are flutter with a tremble and a shake; the fitful bracing of Tamaki’s arms against the mattress, woefully unprepared for each and every impact into his body; the honesty when he cries, the neediness and the earnestness, like _holy shit_ , Yama-san’s dick is the missing piece and he’ll cave without it.

Yeah, he feels his ego swell when he fucks Tamaki. It’s not just the beer.

“Yama-saaaan,” he hiccups between groans. “I k-keep getting so close,” he says, forever more infatuated with the destination than the ride there. By the sweat trickling along his brow bone to the bed, the way in which his mouth pants, hoarse, sick for air, Yamato can _imagine_ his frustration, the buzzing beneath his skin.

Having the power to make someone so boiled over, so bent out of shape… it’s a bit intoxicating.

“You’re doing just fine, Tama.” Yamato says it like he’s calming Tamaki down, as if any moment now his balls will drop right off his body all heavy and blue. “Just breathe for me and tell me what you want.” Yamato says it like a taunt with a smirk, tan square hand shoveling pleasure out of his bouncing cock.

Tamaki whimpers uselessly.

“I wanna cum so bad—I wanna cum so bad, _I wanna cum so bad_ —” he prattles, gaining awareness to just how dirty talk works and how it makes his insides tense only for Yamato to chuckle in kind, mouth pulled into an unkind line.

“You wanna cum so bad but don’t wanna do none of the work,” he jeers.

“I _dooon’t_ , can y—please just—”

Yamato thrusts up hard and once his lower belly smashes into Tamaki’s body, a cacophonous sort of sound comes rumbling from them both as he bottoms out into him. The squeeze on him is exasperating. Thanklessly so, Yamato grits his teeth and reangles, meeting those walls again with a less graceful touch. They relent with Tamaki’s body going slack and he cries effusively as Yamato’s pace turns punishing.

And oh, all that’s leaking out now is an endless chorus of Yamato’s name, and ‘please’s and ‘yes’s and ‘ _please yes oh my ousama pudding_


End file.
